


no chance, no way, i won't say it, no no

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/F, M/M, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Natasha won't acknowledge the fact that she has fell in love with Ms. Potts.Tony, though, knows love when he sees it -- as long as he's not involved in it.





	no chance, no way, i won't say it, no no

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from i won't say i'm in love, a song from hercules.
> 
> prompt of today: gazing into each others' eyes

Pepper and Natasha have not seen each other in a while.

It must be the cause of how intense they look at each other.

“I thought that love was for children,” Tony says by Bucky’s side.

Bucky sighs. He’s always the one to deal with Tony.

“They’re just excited to meet each other.”

“They are _gazing_ into each others’ eyes. Last time I did this with someone I dated him for, what, three years.”

He frowns.

“You’re seeing things.”

Natasha takes one step backwards and moves in their direction, like nothing has ever happened.

“Yes,” Tony murmurs. “I’m seeing love.”

**Author's Note:**

> natasha: lmao look at those Two Idiots gazing into each others' eyes. they gotta acknowledge they're in love.  
> pepper: [looks into her eyes]  
> natasha:  
> natasha: ohno.jpg


End file.
